ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Observe This
Plot (The gang is seen in human disguise on their way to the town Observatory) (At the observatory) Splix: What we need to be in a group to look around and it costs money! Keith: Hey that's the way it works in Ohio. Splix: Yeah, but why do we have to pay money to look at stuff. Selu: People need to make money. Splix: I hate how people need money! (They pay and enter the observatory in the group) (A group of crooks disguised as ordinary people enter the group also) Crook#1: So boss what do we do? Crook#2: Yeah, do we take everyone hostage or what? Crook#3: No you fish.We wait til we're near the end then we go to the bathroom, and wait.After everyone is gone we disarm the security cameras and steal. Crook#1: Ha ha, good plan boss. (At the front of the group, Splix is talking to the tour guide) Splix: So why did we have to pay, to look at stuff?! Tour Guide(Irritated): Because if we get your money we can buy more stuff for you to look at! Splix: Fine don't tell me. Keith: Splix he just told you why. (One hour later) Splix: Hey Keith I'm going to the bathroom. Keith: Okay have a nice time, Mick. (In the bathroom) Splix(In a stall): Okay, so do we drink out of this or what? (The crooks walk in) Crook #1: Hey boss can't wait to go steal us some telescopes! Crook #2: Yeah and the fancy sky charts! Crook #3: I know let's just hang out here for a few minutes. (Splix searches his Technomatrix for a alien to fight them with) (The hologram of a new alien is seen) (Splix hits the hologram of Stick Head) Stick Head(Bursting out of the stall): STICK HEAD! Your going down crooks! (Stick Head punches Crooks One and Two) Crook#1: Did you just slap me? Stick Head: No you were just punched! Crook#2: He is right it feels like a slap. Stick Head: Ya know what.I need an upgrade to this form. (Stick Head accidentally hits his Trix symbol and becomes..) Splix: Ultimate Stick Head! Wow he has an updated form! Ult. Stick Head: Time to go down! (Ult. Stick Head pokes Crooks 1 and 2 in the eyes and they both fall and hit their heads on the sink) Ult. Stick Head: Now that they are out of the way it's just you and ME! Crook#3: So you wanna play rough huh? (Crook Three pulls a portable buzz saw out of his duffle bag. Ult. Stick Head: ZOMG, a buzz saw! Crook#3: Now you're dead kid, paper or what ever you are! Ult. Stick Head: I'm not a kid! I am 18 years old! (Crook #3 cuts Ult. Stick Head in half) Crook#3: Now what 18 year old?! (Crook#3 laughs manically) Ult. Stick Head: THIS! (Hits the Ultimate Trix Symbol, reverts to Stick Head and then back to Splix) Splix: I'm an alien! Are you scared? (Crook#3 drops the buzz saw and it almost cuts of his jeans) Crook#3: You don't exist, your just an illusion! Splix: Sure just like how dinosaurs are no longer alive. Crook#3: They aren't you crazy alien.By the way shouldn't you be in Area 51? Splix: What is Area 51? Crook#3: Your messing with me! (Crook#3 attempts to run out of the bathroom, but hits his head on the waffle dispenser) Splix: Why do they have a waffle dispenser in a bathroom? (Splix turns into Mick again, and finds the tour group) Mick: Mr.Tour Guide.Some crooks are knocked out in the bathroom. Tour Guide(Sarcastically): If you say so I'll get the security guards to go get them. (The guards go there and arrest the three crooks) Tour Guide: Wow annoying person you were right. (The crooks are talking to the security guards) Crook#1: Then this stick like guy attacked me. Crook#2: Out of the bathroom stall came this paper like guy, and I tried to run, but he made me slam into the sink. Crook#3: After my two henchmen fainted the paper guy suddenly had a cape and mouth, plus fingers! Guard#1: Sure he did. Crook#3: Yeah then he back this little alien, and we were talking then I ran into the waffle dispenser. Guard#2: I can believe the waffle dispenser part. (The three crooks are then thrown in the back of a van) (On the van it read, "Sir Clarr's Mental Asylum) (Back at the front of the observatory) Splix: Hey Keith, Sparkle, look at this cool smoky ball. (The episode then ends) Major Events *Splix's 1st transformation into an Ultimate and Ultimate Stick Head *Splix and co. find a smoky ball *We see the hologram of a new Splix 10 alien Characters Splix/Mick Keith Selu/Sparkle Tour Guide Guard #1 Guard #2 Villains Crook #1 Crook #2 Crook #3 Aliens Used Stick Head Ultimate Stick Head Trivia *This is the last filler episode of Season 1? *Waffle dispensers are common in bathrooms in Ohio? Category:Episodes Category:Splix 10 Episodes Category:Batking30 Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:Filler Episodes